The Revengers: Hunger Strike
by k-kaboodle
Summary: Young Frasier and Niles at the Crane residence get into an argument over the television.


**The Revengers: Hunger Strike**

The streets were dark apart from the warm light leaking out through dining and living room windows. It was quiet apart from the sound of soft chatter, clinking of cutlery and laughter as many of the families organised and sat down to dinner. Inside house number fifteen, the Crane residence, a regular, average family were seated around the dining table for their Sunday dinner. The mother and father were aged around thirty five years old and their thirteen year old son was fiddling with an antique looking unidentifiable carving. There was somebody missing tonight though.

"He mustn't have heard us. Frasier, go and tell your brother dinners ready." the father said as he sat the gravy on the table and took a seat. Their son marched out of the living room and up the stairs.

"I'm starting to really worry about Niles" the father murmured to his wife Hester. "I mean, he hasn't said a word to anyone for days."

"He hasn't exactly been embraced by his peers of late, and his confidence is suffering. I think that's all it is. He'll bounce back though, Marty. He's just got to find other children who are more like him."

"Gee, I hope so.. I haven't seen many other eight year olds like him though. Maybe I should try teaching him a few sports again. Self defence.." Marty's face screwed up as he remembered the time he tried to teach Niles how to swing a baseball bat. If only he could manage to hit people other than _himself _with the bat, it might classify as self defence.

"I'll talk with him." Hester thought it best to go for a safer option.

Frasier returned to the room and quickly began shovelling the chicken and vegetables down his throat. "Mhph not coming"

"Frasier, don't speak with your mouth full!"

"Fowee ma" he apologised.

"Are your manners on vacation? It's hard to believe you were once such a well behaved young man! At least you're here though. –Niles! Come here!" she called up towards the staircase.

Frasier had finished the enormous mouthful of dinner quickly before explaining further. "He's on a hunger strike."

"Oh geez, what's it for this time?" Marty asked hesitantly.

"Didn't ask."

"Niles Crane!" Hester tried again. "Two choices, you come here, or I'll come up! And the latter wont be a pleasant encounter!"

This time a door creaked open and footsteps made their way down the stairs. The young boy with unusually tousled blonde hair walked timidly into the dining room and sat on the remaining chair beside his brother, without a word.

"First you will eat" Hester scooped a large amount of vegetables onto Niles' plate. "Then we will have a chat"

"But mother-"

"You must eat."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a greedy pig like some" he grinned evilly at his brother who was still shovelling the food into his mouth. Frasier was nowhere near being oversize, but unlike Niles, he had a layer of flesh between his skin and bones. For the comment the younger boy could have received a swift kick in the shin, had Frasier's footwork been more accurate. Instead, he took a nasty swing at the air and hoped for better luck next time, making a mental note to master the "kick" phenomenon on a soccer ball or some such piece of sporting equipment.

"Niles, your mother is right." Marty added. "Eat something before you waste away and teachers start asking us questions."

Niles crossed his arms in defiance. "Don't you even want to know what my hunger strike is for?"

"Not particularly." Frasier answered immediately.

"I want you to get rid of Frasier so I can live a normal life!" he demanded. It was a very strong contrast to the boy who had remained mute for the past few days.

"That's enough, Niles." Hester warned and shot him a stern look, putting him back into silence.

"Is this about your stupid documentary?" Frasier whispered aside to Niles and laughed. Niles nostrils flared as he gave Frasier a death stare. Niles had been looking forward to a television program about the orang-utan but it was Frasier's turn to choose what to watch. "We can't miss tonight's episode of _The Avengers_ Niles! You can learn about apes any old time, look in the mirror for a mediocre example of the species."

Frasier looked rather pleased with that attack. Niles clenched his fists, not giving up the death stare.

"Come on Niles, you don't even want to watch it. You just enjoy being difficult."

"Do not!"

"The only person you're upsetting is yourself."

"I can't believe you! You know I love the Avengers just as much as you, but this-"

"Bet you're so hungry you could eat the entire orang-utan population. Now that would make great television! Go on Niles, face your defeat."

Niles looked so furious he could explode. "Argh!!! Next time you wish to hear Beethoven's _3__rd__ Symphony in E major_, buy your own recording!"

"And good luck to you if you ever wish to hear.. well, anything from my collection!" Frasier added "And anybody with a double figured IQ would know that his 3rd Symphony is in E _flat_ major!"

"You know very well I meant-"

"Boys! I can't hear your mother! Not another word for the rest of dinner or there'll be no television!" Marty put an end to the argument.

And with that, the neighbourhood was back to being quiet and calm. The battle was lost, the strike was over. But next week Niles would have his way and the balance would be restored. The not-so-average, not-so-regular family continued their dinner as a non-verbal argument continued between the children, but harmony was reinstated after dinner when _The Avengers_ began and the brothers sat with their bowler hats on their heads and their eyes glued to the television.

.....

That was my first attempt at a Frasier fic. I would love to receive comments and feedback :)


End file.
